skylanders_fanfandomcom-20200213-history
Skylanders Air Raid
"Blow Evil Away!" - The Game's Tagline Skylanders Air Raid '''is an upcoming installment to the famous Skylanders franchise. It is developed by Toys For Bob and Activision Publishing. The game is mainly for a new elite group of Skylanders called the Air Raiders. There is a whole new element for the Air Raiders. There are 16 Air Raiders and a lot of other introduced characters. It is very similar to Giants, with the same graphics, style and mechanics. It also includes a new '''Party Mode Feature, allowing up to 4 players to play through the story, battle mode and play a bunch of Co-op Mini Games. Story While we all know the Skylanders, there was something else no one was aware of. Hundreds of years ago, high up in the clouds, unseen from all sight, was a utopia kingdom, known as Cloudterra. This glorious Kingdom was guarded by a mysterious group of heroes, not skylanders, but protectors the kingdom's civilization called the Air Raiders. They were almost invincible and were sworn to protect the kingdom from any harm. They worked and lived together in harmony and always tried to be as peaceful as they could be. But the evil Arkeyans didn't understand peace and were angered by the happiness of the place. So they launched a siege on the kingdom, which soon became an all-out war for dominance. This went on for a long time, until the Arkeyans gained control of the legendary weapon held there... The Winged Scepter. The Arkeyans than used the staff to destroy Cloudterra and banish the Air Raiders to an unknown realm. But now... The Winged Scepter is in danger of falling into the wrong hands again, and you must get it before it is to late. You aren't alone though, The Air Raiders are back and ready to save Skylands as part of the Skylanders Team! '' The Air Raiders The new Air Raiders have joined the Skylanders Team! These 18 new Skylanders are in the new Air Raider Element and have massive power, are as big as Giants and each masters a certain type of weather. The Air Raider element is divided into 8 parts: * Tornado * Rain * Lightning * Wind * Snow * Sun * Mist * Thunder The podium these characters stand on is the normal air base but is painted gold. Here is full list of characters. Tornado * Spiral Bot * Spin Blast Rain * Rain Storm * Cloud Lobs Lightning * Shock Strike * Bolt Bazooka Wind * Gust God * Blow Hard Snow * Blizzard Bowler * Yeti Freeze Sun * Shine Screamer * Sun Ninja Mist * Vanish Act * Fade-Away Thunder * Noise Striker * Boom Crack There are also the new '''Air Raider Zones. '''These are zones that are guarded by a wall of clouds. Once accessed, treasure chests, hats, legendary treasures, and even mini games can all be found. Other Characters * Flynn * Tessa * Cali * Eon * Persephone * Kaos * Glumshanks * Head Banger * Eon * Arbo * Elliot * Matilda * Brock Skylanders There is a vast new army of skylanders on your side, with new mini's, cores, reposes and more. Here they are listed below. Magic * Super Charged Spyro * True Beast Pop Fizz * Blitz Strike * Sauce Boss * Aroara * Pop Fuzz * Ax Baron Voodood Water * Jet-Jump Gill Grunt * Shock-Blasted Zap * Wave Wonder * Clam Slam * Sand Hassle * Zip * Sea Spike Wham-Shell Tech * Gold Nab Trigger Happy * Max Boom Boomer * Mr. Fix It * Cyber-tron * Doc Tock * Crank-Up * Laser Focus Drobot Life * Silent Strike Stealth Elf * Solar Power Camo * Vine Whip * Monkey Squadron * Tussle Leaf * Stump Squish * Awesome Aim Zook Fire * Molten King Eruptor * Speed Devil Trail Blazer * Bomb Pirate * Slither Burn * Spear Demon * Trail Burner * Fire Fiend Sunburn Earth * Champ Boxer Terrafin * Knuckle-Head Fist Bump * Trash Bull * Crystal Medusa * Mabu Drills * Fist Bang * Aussie Dino Rang Air * Super Shock Lightning Rod * Sharp Steel Blades * Weather Mage * Thunder Stomp * Rainy Painy * Sonic Scream * Atomic Shell Warnado Undead * Skull Dance Hex * Combat Master Chop Chop * Bone Bewitch * Rotting Rottweiler *Fang Prowler * Chip Chip * Skeletal Slam Ghost Roaster Antagonists * Kaos * Glumshanks * Grim Sleeper * Stinky Pete Vehicles In The Game * Flynn's Ship * Elliot's Magic Carpet * Head Banger's Flying Fist Motorcycle * Arbo's Nature Winger * Arkeyan Robot * Arkeyan Helicopter * The Gravestone Levels # Rock Hopper Ambush # Fields of Fancy # The Information Vault # Pirate Planks # Operation: Undead Airship Takeover # Brawl Town # Fear City # The Sleep Dimension # Wind-Whipped Mountains # Jungle Rescue # Kaos' New Castle # Snow Empire # Frosty Fortress # Underground Mine Shaft # Emerald Mine Tower # Mount Arkeyan # Arkeyan Super Vault # Cloudterra Dogfight # Rocky Mountainside # Cloudterra Showdown # Cloudterra Palace # Kaos' Last Stand Adventure Pack Level 23. Space Clock Blastoff Other Ways to Play There are also '''Arena Battles', hosted by Head Banger and Brock, as well as fun Mini-games and Kaos Doom Challenges. The Skaletons '''will also be back with new songs like: * '''Blues with Glumshanks * Jazz '''with Brock * '''Smooth '''with Matilda * '''Techno '''with Elliot The songs played in '''Skylanders Trap Team will also be included. The Hub The Hub of this game is Eon's Citadel. It is basically the same as '''Skylanders Academy. '''It just a library inside though with alot of hidden areas and a seemingly endless chain of rooms to explore. That's it, folks! Click On The Links To Learn More Of This Game! Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Fanon Games Category:Action-Adventure Games Category:Action Games Category:Adventure Games